Icy Revenge
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Being a sweeper isn't always easy, especially when the criminal you caught came back with strange powers looking for revenge. What is Train going to do?
1. Chapter 1: The Catch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters.**

I became addicted to this show just after watching the first episode, but I'm still only on episode 12 so if I get anything wrong please tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Catch**

It was a dark night as the people of Seipool City got ready to call it a day. The lights coming from the shops slowly disappear one by one and only a few remained. It was late and most people were peacefully sleeping in their soft cozy beds. Everything seems peaceful and normal, or so it seems.

Dung! Dung!

"Ahh!"

The clock struck midnight and a horrible scream can be heard coming from an ally. The scream, filled with pain and agony, soon was followed by a sound of cold, mocking laughter.

Thud!

A lifeless body of a young teenage girl fell to the ground soaked in blood. Her treacherous killer towered above her. His large hands, which held the blade of a knife was covered with the girl's red blood. The man was smiling. His eyes filled with hatred and evil. He threw back his head and laughed.

"This is wonderful! I can't get enough of it! They all have to die! All of them!"

Ching!

"Alright, playtime's over Zangor Renard!"

The killer Zangor turned to look behind him to see who would be stupid enough to talk to him and disturb him while he was savoring the moment. To his surprise, it was a teenage boy with spiky brown hair and golden eyes. In the boy's hand was a large metal gun with the number thirteen curved on it in Roman Numerals. What's more was that the gun was pointed straight at him. "Who are you?" he asked the stranger.

"No one special. Just your everyday sweeper," the teenage boy answered.

Zangor smirked. "A sweeper eh? So, you're here to catch me? Are you insane? You're going to be sorry.

"You're the one who's going to be sorry," the golden eyed boy said. He then disappeared.

"What the-?" Zangor was startled by the teenage sweeper's sudden disappearance.

"Up here."

Zangor looked up and saw the sweeper coming straight down at him. The boy raised the metal gun in his right hand and brought it down hard on Zangor's head, knocking him out.

A few minutes later, the police was at the scene and arrested Zangor.

"100 million gold units of prize money are in the bag," the teenage sweeper said, grinning to himself. "Boy, it's getting late. I better get home." He then started to walk away, only to be stopped by Zangor, who was now conscious.

"Wait, who are you? What is your name?" the killer asked.

"That is of no concern to you," the sweeper answered without looking back. .

"I want to know! Tell me!" Zangor called out to the boy again.

The teenage boy sweeper paused for a moment before answering. "Just call me Black Cat." He then walked away.

Zangor chuckled. "Black Cat huh? I'll remember that. Although, you are not one of those women, I'll still take great pleasure in killing you. You just wait!"

By now, Black Cat has disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Too short? Don't worry. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Old and New Target

Okay, I had a lot of free time today, so I decided to write the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old and New Target**

Ex- detective Sven Volfied lit his cigarette as he sat in a small room waiting for Eve. She had entered a poetry contest without telling him and then she dragged him and Train along to the contest building because a mail had been sent to them notifying that she won something. He wasn't sure however, what place she had gotten. A few bucks would be enough to pay for his bills at the café.

Sven looked around the room and noticed three other adults sitting in the room. One of them was a woman in a pink dress and glasses. The other was a man in his late thirties. He was tall with a well built body. The last one however, sat alone in the far right corner. He wore a black long sleeve jacket with dark sunglasses. Somehow he seemed suspicious. Suddenly, Eve came out of one of the door and Sven quickly shifted his attention from the mysterious man to the blonde hair machine girl.

"So, how did it go?" Sven asked, getting up.

"I got first place," Eve answered.

Sven smiled at the girl. "Is that so? Great job! You heard that Train? Our princess here got first place in the poetry contest." Sven turned to his left to face his partner, but Train was nowhere to be seen. "Uh? Where did Train go?"

Suddenly, the bathroom door at the back of the room opened and out walked a teenage boy with spiky brown hair and golden eyes. "Is the princess done yet? I'm starving to death already," moaned the boy collapsing to the floor.

Sven stared down at his partner and sighed. "Can't you think of anything else, but your stomach?"

"No."

Sven let out another sigh. "You're unbelievable Train. Yeah, Eve is done and she got first place too."

Upon hearing this, Train shot up like a bullet. "Really princess? Congratulations! So, what prize did you get huh?"

"Are you happy for Eve or are you just hoping for some cash for your stomach?" asked Sven eyeing his partner suspiciously.

"Both."

"Right."

"So, what prize did you get princess?" Train questioned the blonde hair girl again.

Eve reached into her pocket and pulled out four small papers. "Four tickets to Hawaii."

"What? Hawaii? You really mean it? This is great! I've been wanting to take a vacation for some time now! I hope the food there are good! There better be some delicious milk there too!" Train exclaimed, daydreaming of an all you can eat buffet. "I heard the beaches there are beautiful too! Drinking a cold glass of milk while bathing in the hot sum will be great! Yahoo!"

Sven rolled his eyes. "Train, you're sixteen not six! Stop acting like a little kid!"

"The tickets expire in two days," said Eve. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure princess. Why not? That's not a problem with you, right Sven?" said Train, grinning at his partner.

Sven tipped his white hat. "Well, if you two insist then why not? Okay, let's get home and start packing up."

"After we get something to eat," reminded Train.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that," mumbled Sven. "Okay then. Have it your way Black Cat. Let's get something to eat for lunch."

"Great!" yelled Train, dashing out the door. "Last one to the restaurant across the street sleeps on the floor tonight!"

"You can forget bout it!" shouted Sven remembering that their new hideout only has two beds. "Wait up!"

Eve started out the door too, but suddenly had a strange feeling. She turned around and her gaze felled on the mysterious man, who was sitting in the corner of the room. Being unsure bout what the strange felling was, she ran after Train and Sven.

Beep…Beep…

"Hello?"

"It's me sir."

"What is it? Have you found him?"

"Yes sir. I've found Black Cat for you. It's hard to believe that such a merciless and skilled assassin from Chronos would have a change of heart and become a sweeper.

"I don't care why and what happened to him in the past. I just want to get my revenge on him. With this new power of mine, I'll get him for sure. Keep spying on him."

"Yes sir!"

Click! Dung… Dung…

"Bread crust again?" moaned Train, picking up a hand full of crunchy brown bread crust off his plate.

"What do you expect? We're broke," said Sven, taking a sip of his coffee. "They're the toasted kind this time too. So be thankful you actually have something to eat."

Train sighed and reluctantly started shoving handfuls of bread crust from the one foot pile on his plate. "By the way princess, what poem did you entered."

"This one," answered Eve, pulling out a piece of paper from underneath her khaki color jacket.

Both Train and Sven leaned over to take a look at it.

_**Torn in Pieces**_

_The day you went away,_

_I waited for you day after day._

_My heart filled with joy at the sight of you._

_I threw my arms around you,_

_Waiting for you warmth to blanket over me._

_It never did._

_As I looked up at your eyes,_

_Tears sprang up in mine_

_Your eyes, emotionless, vacant_

_You started to pull away form me,_

_But I held you tight._

_Handing you the written words of your heart._

_You took a glance, then tore up your own heart,_

_As well as mine._

_The shocking scene,_

_Reflecting in my eyes,_

_Replayed itself so many times._

_The pieces of both our hearts_

_Fluttered to the floor,_

_Crumbling at you feet._

_My hear ached and cried_

_Realizing, the truth,_

_That the you I once knew,_

_The one who held the key to my heart,_

_The one that would hug me so tight,_

_No longer existed anymore_

"What kind of books do you buy her to read?" Train shouted at Sven, who just sat there staring at Eve's poem that won them a trip to Hawaii.

"I never remember buying her a love poetry book or anything of that kind!"

"Then how come she knew how to write such a…such a…you know what poem!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"I bought the book myself."

Train and Sven stared at Eve, who was drinking a glass of orange juice. Their jaws dropped open. "What?"

"I said that I bought a love poetry book myself because it was the only kind of poetry book that I didn't have." Eve then turned her head towards Train and Sven, who was still staring at her with a surprise expression on their face. She frowned. "Was it a bad thing to do?"

"No, of course it wasn't," said Sven, taking another sip of coffee. "We just wanted to make sure you're ready to learn about this kind of thing and take the next step in life."

"Isn't it a little too late for that?" asked Eve.

Sven and Train looked at her in confusion.

"The first book that I read was The Bond Between a Husband and Wife remember Sven?"

Bang!

Train slammed his empty plate hard on Sven's head. "So, you _were_ feeding inappropriate things into her mind!"

Sven kicked Train with both feet, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room. "Idiot! I told you that I never bought her any of those kinds of books! Annette must have given it to her!"

"Well, you said that you _don't remember_ buying her those books, so you could have, but just _don't remember_!

"I remember perfectly what I bought her!"

"Then prove it!"

"How I'm I suppose to do that?"

"Name all the books that you bought her!"

"How I'm I suppose to remember all the books that I bought her! There's just too many of them!"

"See! So, you can't remember all of them!"

"True, but I do know that I haven't been feeding her inappropriate things!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"What are you two fighting about this time?" a different voice joined in the conversation.

The trio turned their head to face the direction the voice was coming from and saw a woman with short light purple hair and large turquoise eyes.

"What are you doing here Rinslet?" they all asked.

Rinslet smiled her "I'm gald to see you because I have something for you to help me out with" smile. "I just happened to get news on the Shinkito."

Sven groaned. "That again? You still haven't given up on that yet?"

"Of course not!"

"Did you boyfriend agree to give you more money?" questioned Train.

Rinslet's face turned bright red as an image of Janos flashed through her mind. "He is not my boyfriend!" She then pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and set it on the table in front of them. "There was rumor that a group of people with strange power had appeared and one of them is this guy." Rinslet removed her hand from the sheet of paper, revealing a picture of a well built man with black hair and scary looking red eyes.

"That's Zangor Renard!" Train suddenly exclaimed.

Rinslet, Sven and Eve all looked at him.

"You know him?" Sven asked.

Train nodded. "I caught him about two months ago. He was accused of murdering fourteen women. I never though that I'd get to see him again. Especially not when he is now involved with the Apostles of the Stars."

"That's the strange thing," remarked Rinslet. "He's not with or nowhere near the Apostles of the Stars. It seems that he had formed a group of Taoist on his own."

"What?" Train, Sven and Eve said, shocked by the news.

"Stop with all your "whats" already!" shouted Rinslet.

"We just won four tickets to Hawaii," explained Sven.

Rinslet stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"No, Eve entered a poetry contest and won first place."

"Really? Congratulations Eve!" said Rinslet, smiling at the blonde hair girl. "This is perfect then! Four tickets are enough for all of us. Let's get going tomorrow then!"

"We were just planning to go tomorrow anyway," said Sven.

"Will we still get to go play at the beach?" asked Eve.

"Of course princess," said Train, patting Eve's head. "It'll be a complete waste of time going if we don't have any fun."

* * *

Whew! That was a lot of typing. Just hope that I didn't get off topic too much. We had to write different kinds of poem for language arts in 7th grade, so I just thought that I'd put up my love poem. It was based on the episode in Fushigi Yuugi when Tamahome was controlled by the Kodoku and tore up the love letter that he wrote for Miaka. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
